In Love Again
by apocadelic
Summary: One accident change everything... 'If you don't remember me... I'll make you remember me again.' Fuji smiled. What will Fuji do? Can Fuji make his lover love him again? [Fuji x ?]
1. The Game

Another new story... inspired by a wonderful anime- 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle' and a great story 'The Great Succession War' by Ginakira.

Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis** of course… Ehm… **not mine** :p It belongs to **Konomi Takeshi.**

Again this time thanks to Ishka-chan for beta reading.

Here is the story... hope you will enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 1: The Game.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke, third year student of Tokyo University majoring Photography. One month ago his daily live was perfect, until that day had changed everything. Today marked the first month after that accident.. Since then it became Fuji's routine to visit the hospital- in the morning before went to college and in the afternoon- sometimes even evening- after college ended. 

"Fuji, are you going to visit him again?"

"Ehm. I can't leave him alone Oishi." Fuji smiled.

"How is he? Last time I heard no one can visit except his family."

"He's still unconscious, but the doctor said his condition is stable now. However, he's still in the ICU so only his family can visit him." Fuji checked his wristwatch. "Oh, I must to go now. See you tomorrow Oishi." He turned around and left but he stopped when heard Oishi calling him.

"Fuji, don't give up, he'll be fine. He's tough, you know that." Oishi smiled to encourage his friend.

"Arigato Oishi, I won't give him up, I'll do anything for him." Fuji left hurriedly.

Oishi watched the former Seigaku Tensai leave. Fuji Syuusuke and his boyfriend, everyone knew them, and everyone admired them. Oishi knew Fuji's sacrifice to be with the guy. Fuji waited almost four years for the answer. Ex Seigaku regulars witnessed the day when the one Fuji gave his heart to finally said 'yes'. They all celebrated it at Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant. Fuji's smile when his lover around was the sincerest and Oishi really hoped that one day, he will see that smile again.

---000oo000---

"Fate… It's already been a month, when will he awake?" A black haired girl with wings asked angrily.

"Ah… It's you Love. Come on don't ruin the game. Soon, I promise, okay?" A blonde haired girl looked at her and continued reading.

"It's not fair, doing that to my favorite couple." She sighed.

"So… you want to forfeit? It's okay for me, if you admit your defeat." Fate just smirked.

"NO WAY, Who said I forfeit? I will win this game!" She shouted.

'**_My greatest pairing, she ruined everything'_** Love mumbled. **_'How could I have agreed to follow this game?'_**

---

"_Fate, look at them, they are the most perfect pairing I've ever had. What do you think?" Love said proudly showing the pairing that she noticed from an antique oval mirror._

"_Who are they? Why were they so special to you?"_

"_Fuji Syuusuke and his lover. I like seeing them together." She flew happily._

"_Oh. Hey, Love…Isn't it time to prepare a gift?"_

"_You're right, it's almost time. I must prepare a gift for them. What should I give, I wonder?" She sat back and thought seriously. "Fate, do you have any suggestion?"_

_Fate just smiled, a mysterious smile, and when Love saw it she felt something bad would happen._

"_What are you thinking, Fate? Don't tell me you…"_

"_Ah… you really know me too well Love, want to join?" The blonde girl smiled happily._

"_NO, NO, NO!" She said angrily._

"_So… The 1253rd game Love surrendered without fight, such a loser."_

"_WHO SAID I LOST?"_

"_You refused it so you lost. I won…, yeah." Fate flied and sang happily. "I lead two points."_

"_I'll play, I won't let you win this game."_

"_Really? Won't you be disappointed if I ruined your perfect couple?" She smirked._

"_I won't and I'll win for sure." Love answer arrogantly._

"_So… let the game…"_

"_Wait. What are you planning this time?"_

"_Oh, that, come I'll tell you." Fate just smiled innocently._

_Love flew closer to Fate and listened carefully. "What??? That's too cruel Fate!"_

"_Ah, so you want to forfeit?"_

"_Iya da! Ok, then what is the price?"_

"_I won't tell you until you win." Fate winked._

"_Not fair… Ok but every time their love wins, his lover will get something in return."_

"_Ehm… Ok then in return we mustn't help them."_

"_Fate… You are so cruel." She cried._

"_Play or not?"_

"_I'll play."_

"_So… let the game begin." She flipped her finger and a white light came out towards the happy couple._

---

'**_It all is this blonde haired girl fault.'_**

"Ne, Love… this is where the real game will begin."

---000oo000---

Fuji exhaled a few times before entering the room.

"Hi." He greeted when he reached beside the bed. He touched his lover cheek and kissed his lips.

"How are you feeling today?" "You know it's a beautiful sunny day but I feel nothing without you around." He looked at his lover affectionately.

Fuji caressed the soft hair. Fuji knew that sometimes words weren't enough. His touch and his caress conveyed his feelings better. Few minutes passed when he suddenly felt his lover's finger were moving. Fuji opened his blue eyes, blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Then he saw the guy slowly opened his eyes.

Fuji's eyes widened. He pressed the call button hurriedly. "Doctor! He's awake! He's awake!" He almost shouted.

"Where am I?"

The door opened before Fuji could answer him.

"Please, wait outside for a while." The nurse gently beckoned Fuji to exit the room first and closed the door.

---000oo000---

Fuji waited more than five minutes before the doctor and the nurse came out.

"How is he doctor? Can I go inside?"

"He's fine. You can see him. We will call his family." The doctor smiled reassuringly to Fuji.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Fuji bowed before the doctor turned to leave. With shaking hands, he turned to knob and opened the door. He tried to compose himself as he walked into the room.

"Hi, there… How's your feeling?" Fuji opened his eyes as he walked towards the one he loved and smiling sincerely.

"Fine, thank you." The guy looked at him and timidly smiled back.

"I'm… really glad you're awake, I was starting to think you will never." Fuji hugged him, his voice faltering.

He missed the guy voice, he missed the way he looked at him, and he missed everything. **_'Thank God.'_**

"I missed you." Fuji said softly. His heart was filled with so much happiness.

Until words he never would've expected came out.

"A… Arigato, but… do I know you?"

* * *

Can you guess who Fuji's lover is? 

Hate it or like it? ;p

Anyway… reviews please, just tell me what is in your mind. I'll be grateful if you told me ;p

Enjoy your read.


	2. His Decision

Sorry for the late update xx;;; Lately, everything was out of control. I had trouble to write it down (sweatdrops).

Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis** of course… Ehm… **not mine** :p It belongs to **Konomi Takeshi.**

Thank you very much to Ishka-chan for beta reading :)

Here is the story… enjoy reading… ;)

* * *

Fuji loosened his hug, and then smiled sincerely to his lover, cupping the guy's face in his hands. 

"You must be kidding, Ryoma." Fuji caressed the younger boy's cheek affectionately.

Ryoma just looked at Fuji's closed eyes, confused. "How did you know my name?"

This time Fuji revealed his blue eyes, shocked. He can't believe what he just heard. He lossen his hold, his eyes stared at the younger boy's golden eyes.

_'Ryoma... It can't be true, right.' _

A few minutes passed in silence, no one seemed want to answer each other's question. They looked at the door when they heard someone's hurried steps and opened the door. Two women and one middle age man entered the room, their face looked very bright and somehow their happy smile were visible.

As he saw the Echizen's arrived, Fuji stood up and watched from the corner of the room beside the window. The middle age man hurriedly walked towards the bed and sat beside the younger boy.

"I knew you'll make it, seishounen." Echizen Nanjiroh was smiled and ruffling his son's hair.

"O...Oyaji... let go." Ryoma tried to escape from his father.

"Anata, Ryoma still needs to rest." Ryoma's mother- Echizen Rinko said with soft voice.

"Oh, right, you need to take a rest." Nanjiroh stopped ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"What had happened to me?" Ryoma wondered why he was in the hospital.

"You don't remember?" Nanjiroh asked.

"I remember when I crossed the street a car hit me." Ryoma tried to recall the reason he was in the hospital.

"It's been almost two months and we were worried about you." Rinko said softly, her eyes looked very relief.

"Ah." Ryoma was surprised that he was unconscious for that long.

"It's great to have you back, Sweetie." Rinko approached Ryoma and caressed her son's cheek lovingly.

"Welcome back, Ryoma-san." Nanako said with watery eyes from the other side of the bed.

Ryoma just nodded.

The room was livelier than before, it looked like that everyone was glad having the younger boy back. But for someone, even Fuji could feel how glad the younger boy's family was, still something was amiss. For Fuji, what he saw at the moment made everything more complicated. It seemed that the younger boy didn't lose his memory, then why he can't remember Fuji? When he lost in his thoughts, Fuji heard someone talking to him and it brought him back.

"Isn't it great, Fuji-kun?" Nanako looked at him, smiling.

Fuji answered it with his smile and nodded.

"Nanako-san... do you know him?" Ryoma asked Nanako, confused.

"You must be joking, young man." Nanjiroh laughed.

"He said that too. Oyaji, who is he?" Ryoma became more confused.

"I think he needs to rest." Fuji smiled.

_'That smile... look... sad.'_ For some reason Ryoma felt he has seen that smile before.

"I think Fuji-kun is right." Rinko said. Somehow Rinko could understand the situation was more complex than it looked like. "Sleep well Sweetie." She helped Ryoma lay back down.

Ryoma closed his eyes but his mind kept thinking of the older boy's name that his mother mentioned before.

_'Fuji... that name...' _Ryoma was lost in his thoughts before he finally fell asleep.

Fuji was the last person who left the room. Before closing the door he looked at Ryoma who seemed to be already asleep. Rinko turned to Fuji and saw Fuji's expression, his expression reminds her of the time when the doctor told them that Ryoma was in a critical condition and the doctor predicted Ryoma wouldn't regain consciousness soon. When she saw Fuji's expression, Rinko guessed what was happening. Seeing him made Rinko feel as if she could feel Fuji's pain.

"Fuji-kun..." Rinko called Fuji softly, trying to comfort him.

"Ryoma... he doesn't recognize me." Fuji looked at her and smiled bitterly.

"What do you mean, Fuji-kun?" Nanako asked, confused.

Nanjiroh on the other hand said nothing. Whether or not he wanted to admit, the situation made him more worried about his son.

Fuji kept silent, he really didn't know how to explain it.

"It would be better if we ask the doctor about it." Nanjiroh finally said, serious.

---000oo000---

The conversation with the doctor took almost one hour. When they left the doctor's room, it was already 7 o'clock. For the Echizen family, the doctor's explanation made them feel a bit relieved, at least their son was not in dangerous situation. But for Fuji, the doctor explanation made him more suspicious. The previous conversation with the doctor play back in his mind.

---

_"It strange, the test result during Ryoma-kun's treatment showed that he didn't get any brain injury. But if that is the case then the most possible cause is he's got **anterograde amnesia** (**1**) or what we used to know as selective memory deficit. It's very common for people who got brain injury." Doctor Terada explained his hypothesis._

_"But, if he didn't get brain injury then why did it happen?" Fuji ask, he felt it really didn't make sense._

_"This is my hypothesis, maybe he was just shocked after the accident happened." The doctor continued to explain._

_"Can he get his memory back, Doctor?" Nanjiroh asked worriedly._

_"I can't say it clearly, even if he can get his memory back, which will need time. Maybe one month, two months, one year, or maybe longer than that."_

---

**_'If it is like what the doctor said then why can't he remember me?'_**

"Fuji-kun." Rinko called him but she got no reply.

"Fuji-kun." Rinko put her hand on Fuji's shoulder, her action surprised Fuji.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rinko-san." Fuji smiled.

"It's already dinner time, would you like to join us?" Rinko asked Fuji, just like a mother who cared for her son.

"I'll be glad to, Rinko-san. But first I have something to do." Fuji hid his serious tone for the last sentence with his smile.

"We'll be waiting in the cafeteria." Rinko said it softly. She knew whatever Fuji would do, it must be related to her son.

Fuji saw the Echizen's leave. He doubted for a moment his decision before getting his phone and dialing a certain person's number. He heard three rings before the person answered it.

"Moshi moshi."

"Oishi." Fuji greeted.

"Hi, Fuji." Oishi greeted back.

"Oishi, can you and the others come to the hospital _now_?" Fuji asked it seriously.

"Is there something wrong with Echizen?" Oishi worriedly asked back.

"No, he's fine. He is awake now. They moved him from ICU to room number 1437."

"Thank God. I'll tell the others. We'll be there." Oishi was really glad to hear the news.

"Thank you, Oishi. See you later." Fuji put off the phone and put it back into his pocket.

He walked towards the cafeteria which Ryoma's family were waiting for him. Along the way to the cafeteria Fuji went back to Ryoma's room for a while, watching the younger boy's sleeping face from the partly opened door. He always loved to see that peaceful sleeping face, it looked like nothing in this world could bother Ryoma from his sleep. Fuji closed the door before he joined the younger boy's family.

---000oo000---

After the dinner, the Echizen's went home. Rinko and Nanjiroh went home to bring some stuff for their son and Nanako went home to prepare for tomorrow's exam. Fuji went back to Ryoma's room, when he came back the younger boy was still sleeping. Fuji decided not turn on the light, the only light that illuminated the room was the light near Ryoma's bed. The older boy watched his lover's sleeping face. Fuji looked at the door when he heard someone knocked and opened the door. It was the former Seigaku Regulars.

"Fuji, how is Echizen?" Oishi asked in a low voice, he didn't want to disturb the younger boy from his sleep.

"He's fine. Glad you can come." Fuji smiled.

"Oh, Tezuka said he'll be here in a few minutes. He has something to do." Oishi said.

"I'll wait for Tezuka outside." Fuji left the room.

"Ochibi is so cute..." Kikumaru exclaimed after saw the younger boy's sleeping face.

"Eiji, keep your voice down." Oishi hurriedly reminded his doubles partner.

"Don't worry, Oishi-senpai, when Echizen is sleeping nothing can bother him." Momoshiro assured Oishi.

From his half-asleep state sleep Ryoma heard noise near him. Slowly he opened his eyes, adjusting to the situation before he realized what was happening.

"Senpai-tachi?" Ryoma asked, confused.

The regulars looked at him, they couldn't hide their emotions.

"Ochibi..." Kikumaru jumped on the bed and hugged Ryoma.

Kawamura turned on the light.

"Ki...Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma gasped.

"Eiji, Echizen still needs to rest." Oishi helped Ryoma get free from Kikumaru's hug.

"Gomen, Ochibi."

"Mada mada da ne, senpai." Ryoma just smirked.

"Ochibi, when will you be discharged from here, nya?" Kikumaru put his index finger to his chin. "Practice time is so boring without you, nya." He continued.

"I hope you can be discharged from here soon, Echizen." Oishi added

"Fshu..." Kaido used his trademark hiss as a sign that he agrees.

"Arigatou." Ryoma said in low voice.

"We can go to the burger joint together again, Echizen." Momoshiro said happily.

"Thank you for the treat, Momo-senpai." Ryoma just smirked.

"You..." Momoshiro couldn't say anything.

"I must prepare a new juice to help you recover soon." Inui wrote down on his usual green notebook.

"I'll pass." Ryoma quickly replied and the others laughed.

"Ano..." Kawamura was too shy to continue his words.

"Here, Taka-san." Momoshiro smirked put a tennis racket on Kawamura's hand.

"BURNING... FREE ALL YOU CAN EAT SUSHI AFTER YOU RECOVER."

Fuji smiled watching from outside the room. One side of him was happy to see this situation but another side was afraid that his nightmare might come true. Lost in his thoughts, Fuji didn't realize when Tezuka came.

"Fuji." Tezuka greeted first.

"Tezuka." Fuji smiled.

From where they were standing, Tezuka could hear laughing from inside but when he looked at Fuji, the former Seigaku Buchou knew something was out of place. Tezuka decided not to ask, he was sure the tensai would tell him if Fuji wanted to. Looking at Tezuka's expression, Fuji knew Tezuka's silent question.

"Why don't we go inside?" Fuji smiled, this was his way to answer Tezuka's question. Inside Fuji's heart, he was ready to face the truth.

---000oo000---

"Buchou." Ryoma greeted Tezuka after he saw Tezuka enter his room.

Tezuka just nodded, even his face was expressionless, inside his heart he felt relieved.

"Isn't it great, Fuji?" Kikumaru said it happily.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you know him?" Ryoma felt something was not right, it looked like everyone knew this 'Fuji' person.

_'Why should he feel great for me?'_

This time, Tezuka understood what he felt was not right about Fuji earlier. The buchou kept observed the situation.

"Don't be shy, Echizen." Momo grinned.

"Why should I?" Echizen looked at Momoshiro.

All the regulars kept silent in a few minutes, trying to understand the situation.

"The possibility that Echizen lost his memory about Fuji is 100. But it's really strange." Inui kept writing on his green notebook.

"HOE!!!" Kikumaru shouted. "You must be kidding, Inui. It's impossible that Ochibi forgot about Fuji."

Ryoma looked at his senpai-tachi, everything became difficult to understand now.

"Don't be noisy, you're in the hospital." A nurse scolded them after she enter the room.

All of sudden the room the room became quieter.

"Visit hour was over five minutes ago, please let the patient rest." The nurse left

"We should go home." Tezuka broke the silence.

"Tezuka is right, we should let Echizen rest." Oishi looked at Ryoma. "See you at practice soon, Echizen."

The others said goodbye to Ryoma and Ryoma just nodded.

"I'll accompany you guys." Fuji smiled.

The regulars left the room. Outside the room...

"Fuji-senpai, what happened to Echizen?" Momoshiro decided to ask the tensai.

The other regulars looked at Fuji.

"The doctor said he got amnesia. But it looks like he only forgot about me." Fuji forced himself to smile.

For someone who didn't know the tensai, they would think nothing was bothering him now. But for the ex-Seigaku regulars knew how hurt he is feeling at the moment, because they already saw Fuji's real smile when his lover was with him.

"Fuji, don't give up, nya." Kikumaru tried to comfort Fuji.

"I won't give him up, Eiji." Fuji opened his blue eyes.

They knew Fuji was serious with his words.

"See you tomorrow at university, Fuji." Oishi smiled.

With that they left.

_'Ryoma, if you don't remember me... I'll make you remember me again.' _Fuji smiled and entered the younger boy's room.

---000oo000---

Fuji entered the room and saw Ryoma was still awake.

"You haven't slept?" Fuji sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Not sleepy. What's your name?" Ryoma looked at Fuji.

"Fuji Syuusuke." Fuji smiled.

"Fuji Syuusuke... How do you know me?" Ryoma tried to find the answer he was looking for.

"First, can I call you Ryoma?" Fuji asked, still wearing his smile.

"Che." Ryoma blushed a bit, for some reason his heart felt really warm from the first time Fuji called him by his first name. "Suit yourself."

"I'm the one who saved you." Fuji answered the younger boy's other question. At least he wasn't lying, it's true he was the only person who brought Ryoma to the hospital.

"How did senpai-tachi and my family know you?" Ryoma kept asking.

"Because I am your friend." Fuji opened his blue eyes and smile. _'Because we are lovers.'_

"I don't remember have a friend name Fuji Syuusuke." Ryoma felt confused.

"Why don't we try to introduce ourselves again?" Fuji closed his eyes and smiled. "Fuji Syuusuke, you can call me Fuji." Fuji gave his hand.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma took Fuji's hand.

"Now you know me, we're friends." Fuji shaked Ryoma's hand.

"A... ah." Ryoma felt strange with the way Fuji acted, but it gave a warm feeling inside his heart. The younger boy gave smile of his own.

The door opened, Rinko came in. When she looked at her son and Fuji's smiling face, somehow she knew what Fuji was planning to do. She smiled st them, inside her heart she gave her blessing for Fuji.

"Good evening, Rinko-san." Fuji bowed politely.

"Good evening, Fuji-kun. How do you feel sweetie?" She sat beside Ryoma's bed.

"I'm fine kaa-san, just a bit sleepy." Ryoma yawned.

"You should take a rest, it will help you recover soon." Rinko helped her son lay back.

"It's already this late. I won't disturb you anymore. Have a good rest, Ryoma." Fuji smiled to the younger boy. "See you tomorrow."

Ryoma nodded then closed his eyes. Fuji waited for a few moments until the younger boy fall asleep before left the room. Fuji almost left the room when Rinko called him.

"Fuji-kun." Rinko approached him. "Ganbatte." She gave her smile, a smile that showed she would support Fuji.

"Arigatou, Rinko-san." Fuji smiled, he admitted that he really needed everyone's support now.

---000oo000---

Fuji needed half an hour to get back to his house. When he arrived home, no one was there- Yumiko went outside the town, while Yuuta was in his dorm. Fuji decided to take a bath first before going to sleep. What had happened today made Fuji realise one thing, he couldn't live without Ryoma.

_  
'I will do everything to make you mine again, Ryoma. I don't care how long it will take, I'll make you fall in love with me again.'_

With that Fuji turned off the light and went to sleep, the tensai couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. He was sure even Ryoma didn't recognize him anymore, but Fuji, with his love, could win Ryoma's love again. Fuji already waited for almost four years for Ryoma. It didn't matter how long it would take to make Ryoma love him again, he would definitely make Ryoma fall in love with him again.

Far away from Tokyo, to the unknown world, two girls with wings were watching the whole situation, waiting for the result from their bet.

"Fate, his last words will break your spell sooner." Love proudly said.

"I can wait to see that time." Fate just smirked then left.

"Ne... Love" Fate stopped her step and looked at her rival. "**'When two guardians choose the same, the third won't make it easy.'** Do you know that rule?"

"I know, but don't know what it means. You know what it means?" Love asked back, confused.

"One day you will understand it." Fate left Love who still tried to understand the meaning of 'The Rule".

* * *

_(**1**)_

**Anterograde amnesia** is a selective memory deficit, resulting from brain injury, in which the individual is severely impaired in learning new information. Memories for events that occurred before the injury may be largely spared, but events that occurred since the injury may be lost. In practice, this means that an individual with amnesia may have good memory for childhood and for the years before the injury, but may remember little or nothing from the years since. (Resource from: memorylossonline (dot) com/glossary/anterogradeamnesia (dot) html)

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? 

What do you think will happen next?

Reviews are always welcome ;)

I hope you have a nice read… See you all on the next chapter... Have a nice day... ;)


	3. White Rose

So sorry for the late update xx;;; anyway… here is the third chapter… Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer : Well, still it's NOT mine, it belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

**Thank again and give all your love to Ishka-chan for beta reading… (love) **

Here is the third chapter…

* * *

Chapter 3: White Rose.

* * *

Love was still left confused with what Fate had said earlier. She went to the library to check the rules once again. 

'_Maybe I missed something.'_ She entered the big ancient room and went to **'Heaven Rules'** section.

'**Guardian Rules'**, she took the book, went to the corner and started reading. She read the rules over and over but still couldn't find a clue about the last rule, **'When two guardians choose the same, unpredictable things will happen. The third will appear and won't make it easy'**.

"Who is the third? What unpredictable things will happen? What is the connection with our game?" Love closed the book and looked at outside the window.

'_That blonde fairy… Where should I find the answer?'_ She looked around the room and suddenly smiled brightly.

'**Restricted Area' **

'_Well, maybe I can find the answer there.'_ Love giggled. She made sure no one was there before walking to the section.

"Well… well… well… Love, what are you doing there?"

Love stopped her steps and looked at where the voice came. She saw Fate was there shaking her head and smiling evilly.

'_Since when was she there?'_ "I just want to return this book." Love showed the book she took earlier.

"Well, that book section is on your right not **your left**." Fate put her forefinger on her chin.

"Oh, I must have forgotten about it." _'That girl…'_ Love turned her direction to the **'Guardian Rules' **section.

"Ne… Love, you're curious about the last rule, right?" Fate smiled, happy making his rival curious.

"Who said?" Love put the book and left the room.

"I know you are. Eh… Love, wait!" Fate flew to stop her.

"What is now, my dearest _friend_?" Love looked at Fate, annoyed.

"Are you angry with me?" Fate felt uncomfortable with the way her rival was acting.

"I'm not. I'm tired." Love flew away.

"That Love…" Fate shook her head. "Third, I won't let you win." Fate's tone suddenly became serious.

Somewhere on the other part of Heaven, pair brown eyes looked at the pool water.

'_Third I won't let you win.'_

That person just smirked then left.

---000oo000---

Fuji looked at the clock beside his bed, six thirty. He took a bath before he went downstairs.

"Syuusuke, you're up." Yumiko greeted her brother.

"Ohayo, Nee-san." Fuji smiled. "What do we have for breakfast today?" He sat down.

"Omelet. Did something happen yesterday?" Yumiko put two plates of omelet down.

"I can't hide it from you, ne." The boy looked at his plate. "He doesn't recognize me."

"So, that's the problem. But Syuusuke, it won't last forever. If you love him, fight for his love! True love will win in the end." His sister winked.

"How do you know, Nee-san?" Fuji shook his head.

"The cards tell me." Yumiko smiled.

"Your cards are really scary, ne." The tensai started to eat.

"At least what will happen this morning will make you happy for the rest of the day. Ah! You will get something by the end of the day, Syuusuke. It will make you more confident to fight for his love once again." Yumiko smiled sincerely to her brother.

"Sa… I wonder what it will be." Fuji finished his breakfast.

"Just leave it, Syuusuke. You'll be late to visit Ryoma-kun." Yumiko said.

"Arigatou, Nee-san. I'll go first." Fuji took his belongings.

"Be careful, Syuusuke."

Fuji just nodded in answer then left the house.

---000oo000---

When Fuji arrived at the hospital, Rinko was about to leave her son's room.

"Good morning, Rinko-san." Fuji greeted.

"Good morning, Fuji-kun. I think Ryoma is still sleeping." Rinko looked at her son.

"Sa… he always can't wake up early, ne." He smiled.

"Oh, I must go now. Have a nice day, Fuji-kun." Rinko touched Fuji's left shoulder.

"Arigatou, Rinko-san." Fuji was really grateful, many people were supporting him.

The tensai waited until Rinko left before he entered his lover's room. The light illuminated the room, under the morning sunlight, Ryoma's sleeping face was like an angel.

'_Sa… even though you don't remember me, you still make me keep falling for you.' _Fuji smiled and took out his camera.

Ryoma on his half asleep state heard clicking sounds. The younger boy slowly opened his eyes, all he saw at first was Fuji sitting near his bed, smiling.

"What are you doing, Fuji?" Ryoma rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"I came to visit you." Fuji put his elbows on the bed.

"This early?" Ryoma sat and Fuji helped him.

"My class will start at 10 am. It's better to spend all morning with you." Fuji smiled.

"You're strange." Ryoma blushed a bit.

"Sa… thank you." Fuji was still smiling sincerely to Ryoma.

"I didn't praise you." Ryoma sighed.

"Ne… Ryoma, the weather is nice, why don't we go outside for a while?" Fuji gave his hand.

"It will be nice." The younger boy took Fuji's hand liked it was an old habit to him.

Fuji was shocked at first and then he smiled brightly. Ryoma realized what he had done, tried to pull his hand but Fuji already grabbed his hand.

"Let's go." Fuji helped the Seigaku's pillar, hand in hand they took a walk on the hospital garden.

"Fuji…" Ryoma called.

"Yes?" Fuji looked at his lover's face, smiling.

"Could you let my hand go?" Ryoma said, annoyed.

"Sa… you're the patient, I can't." Fuji smiled, happy. "Let's sit there." Fuji pointed a bench not far from where they were.

The prodigy was still holding Ryoma's hand even though they already sat on the bench.

"Is there any reason why you keep holding my hand?" Ryoma said when every person who passed looked at them then smiled.

"You don't like it?" Fuji asked, feeling a bit hurt.

Somehow Ryoma could feel it.

"It's not that …" The younger boy sighed.

"Sa… then it's okay to keep holding your hand, right?" Fuji smiled again, more brightly.

"Che…"_ 'I don't understand him.' _ Ryoma looked at the other side, blushing.

Unbeknownst to him, the tensai saw it.

'_Cute.' _

"Fuji. Do you study at the same university with me?" The younger boy asked.

"Yes, I do. We went at the same Junior and Senior high school too." The prodigy smiled bitterly without Ryoma knowing.

"What major do you take?" The prince of tennis tried to find anything in his memory about Fuji.

"Photography, I'm in third grade now."

"Strange. I don't remember." Ryoma was confused.

"We can make new memories from now on." The older boy squeezed the younger boy's hand then looked at his watch. "It's almost 10 o'clock. I'll take you back to your room." Fuji stood up.

"You can go, Fuji. I can do it." Ryoma looked at the brown hair boy.

"I want to spend more time with you." The prodigy smiled, a smile that made Ryoma feel safe and loved.

After they went back to the room, Fuji went to attend his classes. Yumiko was right, what happened this morning gave the prodigy courage for all day.

---000oo000---

Love went back to her room. She decided to take a rest before finding the clue. On her way, she suddenly remembered something.

"That's right!" Her eyes filled with hope. "Why didn't I think about her earlier?"

Love turned around then went to the large building on the North. It took a few minutes to reach the main gate. The black hair girl entered the palace.

"Hi, Love. It's nice to see you here. Ve is waiting for you." One on the palace's guardians greeted her.

"How did Ve know I want to see her?" Love looked at the long brown hair girl, confused. The girl in front of Love giggled. "Of course she knew." She showed Love the way.

The guardian left after they reached the main hall. The little fairy walked in the big room. Love saw the most beautiful woman she ever met. Ve had long green hair, her wings shone brightly and the most important was that she had a strong aura. The aura that made everyone respect her and feel safe around her.

"How are you, Ve?" Love smiled.

For her and Fate, Ve was like their own sister. Since the first time they met Ve, the Goddess of Love, had always been kind and caring towards them. Whenever Love needed someone to talk to, she would always be there to listen.

"I'm fine, Love. Something is bothering you, right?" Ve walked towards the small girl.

"I can't hide it from you, right." Love smiled.

"Care to share it?" Ve let Love sit beside her.

"I don't know why Fate likes to bother me. She made my favorite couple in trouble." The little guardian sighed.

"Fate is strange sometimes." Ve patted Love's shoulder. "I'm sure she has her own reason to make you join this game."

Love kept silent. She couldn't understand what kind of reason her rival has.

"You really adore them, right? Seeing them like that hurts you." The long green haired woman said softly.

Love just nodded. "Ve, do you know about Third?" The little fairy looked at the Goddess of Love.

"Of course I know. What do you want to know about Third?" She smiled.

"The rule book mention Third, but I can't find who Third is and what the relation with my pairing." Love looked at Ve, the little girl's eyes were full of hope.

"I can't give you much information, Love. The answer will come when the time is right. Third will just be there to prove something. Third won't hurt anyone." Ve stood up. Her eyes were full of sympathy for Third.

"Did Third lose something?" The little guardian asked, curious.

"Hope of true love." Ve smiled bitterly. "Love, if you believe in the ones you choose, I'm sure there is hope." The Goddess of Love smiled sincerely.

Love looked at Ve then smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ve." Love stood up. "I'll prove to that _stupid_ Third, there is true love." The little girl muttered.

Ve just smiled, looking at the energetic fairy in front of her.

"Thank you for listening, Ve. I feel so refreshed now." Love said happily, her eyes full of hope.

"That's the spirit, Love." Ve smiled. "I give my blessing for the ones you choose."

"Really? Thank you, Ve." The little fairy almost jumped when she hear it. "Oh, it's almost time for me to check on them. I got to go. See you Ve."

"See you, Love." The green hair woman looked at the little guardian leave the hall.

"You can show yourself." Ve looked at a certain pillar behind her.

"So, she is Fate's rival." A person with short black hair and feminine face walked from behind the pillar. "How dare her call me stupid."

"Well, that's very typical of her." The woman laughed a bit. "I'm sure you already checked the Eternal List. Do you still want to continue your plan?" Ve looked at the person in front of her.

"Even if the book has this pair in it, I won't believe until I prove it myself. I'm sure Fate knew about it since the beginning." Third just smirked.

"Good luck for trying to find the answer. Maybe there is a hope from this pair." Ve smiled sincerely.

"Maybe, Ve. Maybe." The person turned around then left.

---000oo000---

Fuji was on his way to the hospital. When he passed the flower shop, he decided to buy something for his lover.

"Sa… Ryoma will like these ones." Fuji paid for the flowers then left.

He only took several minutes to get to the hospital. Ryoma was looking outside the window when the Seigaku's prodigy entered the room.

"Ryoma…" Fuji smiled to the younger boy.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" Ryoma looked at the older boy.

"Uhm… visit you."

"Che, I know that. Don't you have any other activities?" Ryoma sighed.

"Fortunately, I don't have any activities this evening." Fuji said, happy. "I brought something for you." The tensai revealed the bouquet.

"White rose (**1**)." Ryoma a bit shocked. "Thanks." He nodded a bit.

"I know you will like it. I'll help you to put then in the vase." Fuji turned around, took the vase and filled some water in it.

Seeing the scene, Ryoma frowned a bit. Suddenly the younger boy saw a flash of memories run in his head.

---

"_Come in."_

"_Echizen." _

"…_-senpai, what are you doing here?" _

"_Visit you?"_

---

'_Who is that person.' _Ryoma's head became hurt every time he tried to remember.

"How do you feel this evening, Ryoma?" Fuji put the flowers in the vase.

Ryoma tried hard to remember. The memories that flashed back in his head are familiar, but the younger boy couldn't make sure.

Fuji waited the younger boy's answer while he was arranging the white roses. After waiting for some time and didn't get any reply, the prodigy looked at Ryoma. Fuji saw Ryoma was wincing in pain.

"Ryoma, are you okay?" Fuji approached the younger boy, worried.

"I… I'm fine, Fuji." Ryoma inhaled few times. "It's gone." He murmured, unbeknownst to him Fuji heard it.

"What happened?" Fuji gave some water.

"It looks like a memory but I can't remember it." Ryoma drank. "I was in my room when someone visited me. That person also brought white roses, but I couldn't see who the person is."

Fuji didn't know what to say. _'Nee-san, you're right.'_ The tensai felt a hope.

"Is it really my memory?" Ryoma touched his forehead.

---

_That day at Seigaku, something was different._

"_Ochibi caught a cold." Kikumaru was shocked._

"_That's what his cousin told me. But she said Echizen will join the practice tomorrow." Momoshiro changed his clothes._

"_I'm glad if he is alright." Oishi felt relieved. "Let's go practice, minna."_

_Fuji was the only one left. The Seigaku's prodigy was in the deep thought._

'_Sa… it's better if I do it.' The tensai put his racket then joined the practice._

_Later in the evening, Fuji went to Ryoma's house. On his way to the younger boy, he decided to bring something. He took less than half an hour to get there. When the tensai arrived, Nanako was the one who welcomed him. She showed Ryoma's room before going downstairs. Fuji knocked on the door._

"_Come in."_

"_Echizen." Fuji greeted the younger boy._

"_Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma looked at the smiling tensai, curious._

"_Visit you?" The older boy smiled._

"_Ha-! Thank you." Ryoma was still confused._

"_I brought something for you too." Fuji showed what he was hiding behind his back._

"_White rose." Ryoma smiled a bit. "Thank you, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma's voice back as usual._

"_I'm glad you like it. I'll help you to put it in the vase." The tensai was still smiling._

_---_

"I believe it is." Fuji smiled. _'That time was the first time I realize my feeling for you, Ryoma.'_

"How do you know?" Ryoma looked at Fuji, curious.

"You told me about this before." Fuji just smiled.

He couldn't tell the boy yet, not now. They kept silent for a while until Nanako came in.

"Good evening, Ryoma-san. Ara, Fuji-kun is here too." Nanako put a bag beside Ryoma's bed.

"Good evening, Nanako-san." Fuji replied.

"Aunty will come late. She asked me to bring some clothes for you. How are you, Ryoma-san?"

"I feel much better but still sleepy." Ryoma yawned.

"I think you should take more rest." Fuji said sincerely. "I'll go home now. See you tomorrow, Ryoma." Fuji stood up then smiled to his beloved.

"Ah." Ryoma answered before closing his eyes.

"Be careful on your way home, Fuji-kun." Nanako said before Fuji left the room.

"Thank you, Nanako-san."

---000oo000---

"It's faster than I thought." The third saw the scene from the pool. "I must prepare."

Somewhere else in heaven…

"Fate, you will lose." Love just smirked.

"Not that easy, my dear friend." Fate chuckled. _'Third won't let it work that easy.'_

* * *

(**1**) Rose (white) - Eternal Love; innocence; heavenly; secrecy and silence (Resourse from : http // www. thegardener. btinternet. co. uk/ flowerlanguage. html

* * *

Sorry, it took so long to finish this chapter xx 

I do hope you enjoy reading it.

So… what do you think will happen next?

And… review please and tell me what do you think about it?


End file.
